Timothy Knighten
"''Tim is the best teacher you can have in my opinion. Try learning from him," - ''Andres to Jax Tim was a human male born on the desert planet Tatooine where he would spend most of his early childhood until he was sent to become a Jedi Knight and eventually a Jedi Master. Biography Early Life Timothy was born on the planet Tatooine with his mother only on a moisture farm. Tim made an overwhelming amount of friends and allies during his childhood at Tosche station and Mos Eisley. Tim was soon found force sensitive, causing his mother to send him off to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant using most of their credits from their last harvest. The Roman Wars Quest for Veterum Captured by the Empire For the next few months, Andres trained in the Jedi ways, where he would eventually surpass the other students. Andres was visited by his old friend Bruce who had come to visit the rebels on Yavin for a short while before he set out again in the M4-78 campaign. Andres and Tim were tasked to travel to Bespin in order to recruit an old Delta squad member, Kortez, but were intercepted by the Empire at Wayland. They taken prisoner aboard the Behemoth, Roman's flagship, along with the Jewel ship. Andres and Tim were able to escape their cells and send a distress call to the Vertibird and rebel alliance before Andres encountered Roman in the fuel lines of the Behemoth Andres engaged in a lightsaber duel with Roman while the rebels and Vertibird attacked the fleet above the planet and Tim escaped in the Jewel ship. Tim joined the battle above and told Bruce that Andres was still down on the surface. The Vertibird rescued him after Roman cut his hand off and the rebel fleet escaped. Tim made sure that Andres didn't feed into his anger against Roman and continued to train him in the ways of the force. Evacuation of Yavin After Andres left to help save Bruce and his crew at Cloud City, they returned and helped in the evacuation of the rebel base as the Empire was on their way. A battle erupted on the ground and Tim aided in evacuating transports. Tim attempted to help escort Vett, Bruce, and TC6 but was separated when the temple was hit. Tim found another transport and flew away with the rest of the fleet after the Vertibird made it out safely. Stealing the Sun Crusher Plans Three years later, Tim would lead rebel forces and turret company to fight the Empire on Tor Kalla after a deal gone wrong with Ademole Turner. In the battle Tim saved his friend Justin by throwing his lightsaber at an incoming At-St blast, damaging his lightsaber. When the rebels retreated from the planet, Tim began to fix his lightsaber but trained to use a blaster while it was being fixed. Tim, Delta Squad, and Turret company rebels would defy rebel orders and travel to Ignis Edge to steal plans to the Sun Crusher. The battle was won by them but Ade destroyed the planet with the Sun Crusher. Tim was able to escape with the rest of Delta Squad while turret company was left behind on the planet. Battle of Maximus Prime Shortly after returning the fleet, the final battle of the war began at Maximus Prime in an attempt to destroy the Sun Crusher. At the final battle of the war, Bruce and some of the Delta Squad members were sent to the Imperial city to infiltrate Roman's palace and take him out with Andres and Tim. They were able to make it to the palace and blow it up but, Roman was able to escape via TIE fighter and ordered the Sun Crusher to fire on the planet. Bruce was able to escape with everyone before the explosion reached the city. On the way, Bruce and Tim fought with Mical, which Bruce threw his lightsaber at Mical, defeating him and saving Tim. The team was saved when rebel pilots flew the Vertibird above them and rescued them before they could be engulfed by the explosion. Bruce flew the Vertibird in the final push to the Sun Crusher to drop off Tim and Andres inside the station to kill Roman and his master. When they reached the command tower, the two Jedi fought the Sith lords in a final duel. Tim was able to kill Roman's master, but Roman retaliated against them. Roman knocked Andres off the deck and he landed several decks down. He witnessed Tim be engulfed by Roman's force lightning until he was unconscious. Roman pursued Andres down through the deck until they fought again. Andres used the dark and lightside to push Roman to the edge of the deck and slice off his right hand. Roman threatened Andres before Andres stabbed Roman with his saber and pushed his body off the edge, falling all the way into the abyss. Andres woke Tim up and helped him walk back to the U-Wing transports in the hangar bays. They managed to escape the explosion of the station and return to the planet for a celebration. During the party on the planet's surface, Andres vowed help reunite the exiled Jedi and rebuild the Jedi order. =